I love thee my Captain
by kathleenajo
Summary: Alfred is the prince of America, who finds himself kidnapped by the handsome Captain Kirkland.Soon he finds out that the first mate is his long lost brother, and if that isnt enough Pirate Captain Antonio Kidnaps their other brother Austin C.s.a . Now with annoying captain Francis and Commodore Ivan what are these two lovers suppost to do. UkUS


The salty sea air was amazing on this fine calm day the clouds where white and fluffy the sun was setting but one Captain Kirkland was walking around his ship making sure his crew did as they were told he stopped to talk to his faithful cabin boy Matthew of whom he rescued from that French menus .

" Ah it be a good evening wouldn't ye say Matthew" He spoke his words like a diamond cutting a glass but with an angelic tone to soften it up . To a man or woman or child who didn't know this man , his voice would scare the living hell out of you .

" Yes Captain Kirkland the wind been blowing mighty good today and the ship why shes in perfect condition " Matthew spoke this man the Captain why he was like a father to the boy since being saved from that perverted rapist of a pirate . And has been the cabin boy ever since.

" And the boy where is he " The Captain said looking around his hostage the Prince of North America ( yes yes i know America doesn't have a monarchy but oh well my story my rules ) He stole the boy away by kidnapping him while he was helping the small village of Port Royal in the southern part of Florida

" Why he be in your cabin sir just as ye told of me to do i knocked him out put the dress and tied him up and locked him in your room " Matthew said pointing to the room

" That 'ill do tell the men they can stop with work tonight and just have some fun "

" Yes Sir "

_in the Captains room_

" What means do you have to kidnap me Sir " A young boy with blond hair and blue eyes

" Ye be a bossy las don't ye "

" I'm not a las I'm a boy you twit what mean do you have to take me from my brother's home do you know who i am "

" Yes boy i know who ye be ye be the Prince of America and the brother to the governor of port royal who is not a prince because your parents refuse to give him the crown ... the only reason you where in your brothers house when i stole ya is because you were helping small villages across the southern point of Florida "

" What are you some kind of stalker "

" Yes in a way i have been watching you for a while I've seen how kind you are to your people and your obligation as a prince unlike some who are spoiled brats like some other prince's i know

" Please just let me go so i can help the people threes no need for me here all you want is the money for my return "

" actually boy there's more then money i want their is always something a pirate will take other then money "

" what there cant possibly be anything more you want "

" Oh but there is their is the capture persons body we are men of the sea my dear boy we hardly ever get to have fun with someone elses body" The Captain spoke as he picked the boy up by the chains that surrounded him and threw him on the bed the boy gasped and tried to crawl away " Now relax you might enjoy this i know i will i no your going to hot and tight with every thrust i do you'll be screaming in pleasure and all by my dick "

" What are you doing no stop please stop NO " The boy panicked as the Pirate torn the chains and his boxers off the only thing on the boy was the dress but it was more of a night gown then a dress when the Pirate stuck a finger into the boys hot tight entrance the was awarded with a scream and more begging ' this boy must be a virgin ' the pirate thought

" Please Captain Kirkland stop " The boy pleaded . The pirate stopped the boy knew his name but how he pulled his finger out and just looked at the boy

" How do you know my name "

" you didn't think that i just sat here when i awoke did you i looked at papers to see who stole me "

" Hmm well now that you know who i am Prince Alfred i suppose your gonna tell mommy and daddy IF you ever escape "

" i wont if you let me go "

" WHAT part of your never leaving do you not understand " The Captain yelled As he stuck his length into the boys entrance hard and fierce . He did not allow the boy to have any time to adjust he kept thrusting and thrusting into the boy , as the boy cried out in pain he stopped and looked wasn't this boy the person he was looking for his whole life someone kind and sweet .

' Captain ' he thought ' i am no Captain i just hurt people i wanted to repay this boy for helping me so many years ago so many that he probably doesn't even remember

' " ALFRED " he cried out collapsing on the boy hugging him but the boy still cried what could he do .

Soon he looked down to see the boy asleep and crying he sighed pulling out of the boy and covering him up.

As Captain Kirkland walked out into the deck he saw his men having a good time soon he seen Matthew walk around the corner but something was off usually he would be playing cards with his bodyguard Kumajiro a tall man with white hair that cared for him vary much . Looking around Captain Kirkland spotted Kumajiro getting some beer . As he walked around to try and find Matthew he saw Francis he mortal rival hands around him the man was speaking french but that didn't mean Arthur didn't understand he knew french .

" Please my little Matty come back to my ship its cleaner and better then this one it may be a little bad but its much nicer and fancier then this one " Francis said trying to kiss the side of Matthews neck .  
" Never i will never go back to that ship and get raped by you OR your men again i will not go back and let you sell me to that Prussian pirate for a night ever again now leave before i get Kuma on you " The young man was getting braver then the Captain gave him credit for to stand up to Captain Francis was remarkable .

" Lat me guess Kirkland lets you do what ever you want oh wait that was me i let you have every thing you wanted Matthew and you betrayed me "

" No you didn't everything came with a price you stole everything from me my family my youth and my innocence there's nothing you can do to make me ever forgive you now leave or i swear i will kill you " Matty said pulling a sword out and slashing Francis' cheek .

The Captain seen Matthew turn around and start walking toward him he hid as to not be seen only after Matthew got back to kuma is when he went toward Francis .

" Well well well Francis how does it feel that someone who use to work for you works for me now , they would rather stay on this filthy boat then go back to your clean one that shouldn't even be called a pirate ship .. ship " Arther chuckled

" How dare you take my play toy you bastard he always listen to me before you stole him "

" I never stole him i saved him from you "

Neither of the pirate Captains knew but Alfred was listen to them from the window he was trying to sneak out when he heard the cabin boy arguing with the other pirate when he seen the boy he thought he was looking in a mirror , he was concerned when the boy his family was taken away from him .

" i wonder if he could be my long lost brother he looks just like me " Alfred whispered to him self .

The the door opened and said cabin boy and Captain pirate came in .

" What are you doing up i brought Matthew here to clean you up " Captain Kirkland spoke in a soft tone

" I was well stretching my legs the hurt a little form the chains " Alfred lied

" Oh well then i guess that's okay now sit on the bed and let Matthew clean you up i have to go talk to some of the men "

" So what where you really doing " Matthew asked cleaning blood off the boys legs

" Well i was about to go out the window when i heard you talking to that pirate man and i was actually wondering you said to him that he took your family away from you did that mean you where kidnapped "

" Well yes when i was 7 so yeah 8 years ago i don't remember much but i do know i had to older brothers and my family was rich but that never made my one of my older brothers to be kind to every one and try to help them out ."

" do you remember what your mother and father looked like I'm a pretty good artist "

" Sure but what will this prove "

" Trust me "

As Matthew described his mother as a long slightly curled blond hair women with brown eyes and she was about 5"4 while his father was also a blond but with blue eyes and he was a well built man with mussels .

" Okay do they look like this " Alfred said turning the pic around and the boy gasped

" Yes that's my parents but why are you doing this"

" I'll tell you i a moment can you get the Captain in here for a moment "

" Sure "

" What do you want boy " Captain Kirkland is not a patient man

" do you have a painting or a picture of my parents by any chance " Alfred said

" Why do you wanna know "

" I just need a picture for a moment "

" Okay Okay here now explain why "

" Just as i thought Matthew your the son of the King & Queen of North America their other missing son " Alfred said explaining showing the picture he drew and the picture Arthur handed him .

" What " Matthew chuckled " there's no way i can be a missing prince "

" But you are my little brother went missing 7 years ago and that's how long you said ago you were kidnapped and you described to me how your parents looked and they are my parents face it your a prince "

_ Castle of America _

" OH NO " The queen yelled running down the hall

" My wife what is the matter with you " King Samuel yelled shaking his wife

" Look this is a letter from a notorious English Pirate hes kidnapped our son "

" But i thought he was with his brother in Port Royal

" He was but he was kidnapped the pirate says he will not return him but can grantee the safety for 20,000$ "

" Wrote the man back tell him to meet us on the docks of Port Royal in 3 days and to bring our son and we will made a deal "

_3 Days later _

" Where are they " The Captain said to Matthew and Alfred

" I don't know sir they was supposed to be here " Matthew said looking around he was kinda sad they had Alfred on a leash and a chain one at that .

" Are you Captain Kirkland " a man spoke

" Yes i am he "

" We came here to get our son back " A women spoke

"MNMDGN " Alfred yelled but it didn't come out right because of of the gag in his mouth

" I thought i told you in the letter i have no intention of letting him go ''

" I do have one question Captain " Queen Eliza said  
" Do tell " Captain Kirkland spoke

" Why is my son tied up "

" because need be "

finally the king spoke " Fine how much money do you need to not hurt a single hair o my sons head "

" 20,000$ savey "

" Fine here but i do warn you Captain Kirkland i will save my son "

_back at ship_

" why don't you just let me go home " Prince Alfred spoke as he was relived of his gag

" Because if i did i couldn't do this " Arther said kissing Alfred freely on the lips

" Mng ... What are you doing " Alfred practically screamed as he pushed the pirate off

" Oh nothing much just this " Kirkland said throw everything off the table and throwing Alfred onto it kissing the boy hard again

"Stop it " Alfred said pushing the pirate off him again

" Why are you being a whiny bitch " Kirkland said twitching his eye

" Maybe because you raped me yesterday and my parents gave you money yet you still decide to keep me hostage " Alfred spat at the pirate ( not literally spit but figuratively spat as in yelled )

" I only raped you because 1) your mine and 2) well a few years ago you saved me and so i come to repay you "

'' Repay me ? what are you talking about i may have helped you even if i don't remember it but that doesn't mean you need to repay me i help people because its the right thing to do not because i have to if i wanted i could be a spoiled brat but I'm not "

" Oh yes i know that but you did steal something from me those 3 years ago "

" I shall tell you now sir i don't steal anything from anyone "

" Oh but you did you stole my heart "

A that comment the pirate made , made Alfred blush cherry red from cheek to cheek .

" Good sir how could i have stolen your heart if you barley knew me i am 16 how could a 13 possibly stolen your heart .

" hehe Because of your Beauty & kindness and your quite smart "

As Alfred blushed harder and harder , Kirkland took a seat and pulled the boy on his lap kissing him softly on the lips . Alfred did not protest this time but let the man kiss him he even closed his eyes . He let the pirate kiss his lips down his neck and lick back up and give him another quick peck on the lips .

"see i am not so bad "

" But Captain Kirkland please tell me how i stole your heart , and please tell me how i saved you "

" Okay lad let me see where do i begin . Well, i was in Port Royal to steal a new boat since there was a mutiny and damn Antonino stupid Spanish piece of shit stole my ship " The bloody cross " . When there was some special occasion going on up in the fort ( the place where special occasions are held sorta like a courtyard ) and these two bloody gits where standing guard and seen me try to steal a boat so with my clever wording scam i started a conversation about how i was temporarily a chief of a village of cannibals "

" oh my goodness cannibals ?"

" Yes ! now where was i oh yes then in the middle of my story a certain boy with blond hair and blue eyes fell off the side of the cliff barely missing the rocks at the bottom as i asked the two morons beside me twin Italians at that it seemed said they couldn't swim . So i jumped in and saved ye and when i got you on the deck and opened up your shirt that was chocking you . A gun cocked on my head and i didn't know it at the time but found out a few minutes later that it was Commodore Ivan uh i for got his last name it started with a "B" .. uh where was i oh yeah he told me to get away from you and called me a damn pirate . your father told him to hang me but you stood up and said' Commodore do you really intend to kill my rescuer ' and as he let me free i vowed to make sure you would always be safe and that i would repay you ."

"Captain from what your telling me and i do remember now you saved my life i saved yours you didn't need to repay me "

" Oh but i did " Arther said snuggling his head in the crook of Prince Alfred's neck .

" In a way i am happy you kidnapped me Commodore Ivan and i where to be married next week and i am not ready for marriage he actually proposed to me right before i fell into the water he told me my parents already said the marriage was happening and truly i don't want to marry him yes he is a good man but never cares for anyone but himself and my parents i drought he loves me he says he has but i don't know what to believe anymore and besides the man is 15 years older then me " Alfred said letting his head fall back on the pirate's shoulder as the older man kissed and licked his neck .

" oh i know my beauty i know " Arther said turning the boy completely around as to the boy was facing him , as he undid the younger mans shirt and kissed one of the boys hard buds the boy gasped his fingers entwined in the pirates hair .

Unknown to both Alfred and Arther , Commodore Ivan was on the ship sent by the Queen and King to get their son and his fiance back. But while listening to the boy and the pirate talk he felt his heart implode he thought Alfred loved him yes he may have had more respect for the crown and country ( or Alfred's parents so to say ) but he did love Alfred vary much how the boy couldn't see that . Getting out of his thoughts he turned back around and seen that Arther and Alfred where already on the bed having sex . Hurt , confessed and distraught Ivan as quietly and he got on , go toff the boat and went home he would figure things out tomorrow .

" Ah.. C-Cap-cpatin ... Ah nng ah ah ah Captain i ah i i cant I'm i i coming AH "

" Good boy * chuckles '' Arthur said finally cumming in the boy .

" Captain how is you have made me feel so differently in the past few days "

" Hmm what do you mean "

" When you first kidnapped me i hated you but now i don't know what I'm feeling its odd "

" Ah that would be love my dear Alfred "

"Love but this doesn't feel like any love I've ever felt "

" And what kind of would that be "

" love for my country & people & family "

" Yes that love does feel different this is the kind of love you feel toward another person though"

"This love does feel better then those "

_Next day castle _

" Whats the meaning of this commodore you said you where getting out son back " The queen yelled

" i was aboard the ship about to kill the pirate but i over heard him and Alfred talking it would seem Alfred doesn't no who he loves you my majesty's have heard him say he loves me many many times but that pirate has bewitched him into thinking that a pirates life is the best one"

" What oh my baby hes so confused Samuel my dear we must get him off there that pirate is ruthless , i heard he was the chief of a cannibal tribe for a while " Eliza screamed at her husband

" OH yes before i forget my king queen i have found you other missing son "

" Matthew ?" the king said

"Yes it would seem that pirate does have some good blood he saved you other son from a french pirate "

" A french one too? what is with these pirates taking our sons ? who's next Austin ( aka confederate states of America ) Guards!" The king yelled

Two guards came in a strong looking blond with piercing blue eyes and a lanky but fast burnett with amber eyes these two guards made a good team cause what ever one lacked the other had .

" Yes sir " The blond one said

" Yes Ludwig and faliceno i want you two to go get Prince Austin from Port royal before he is abducted by pirates " King Samuel pronounced unaware he spoke the Italians name wrong but the Italian didn't care his name was hard to pronounce but he was glad his best friend gave him a special nick name .

" Yes your Highness's " The Italian said turning around and fallowed his German buddy out .

_ Austins house _

" What do you mean mom and dad have found my other brother you mean Matthew hes been missing near a decade . MY brothers are at more risk of getting captured by pirates then me i mean no-one knows I'm a prince they just know me as a Governor ."

" But "

" but nothing i may be older then Alfred by a year but my brother and i may look almost the same as him but we are almost nothing alike the only thing's we have inn common are our love for the people, family and country"

" tell mother and father i don't need to go home that i am safe "

"If you are sure you highness "the Italian one said before they both left .

Meanwhile in the depths of the house a certain Spanish pirate was hiding .

" Good boy Austin now no one gets hurt , now come here and drop to your knees " Antonio said taking a seat on the other side of the room

" Please Antonio you said you wouldn't hurt them " Austin said with tears in his eyes going across the room and dropping on his knees in front of the Spanish pirate .

" I wont as long as you do as i say , now you know what to do " The Spanish pirate said push the boys head to his crotch . The boy took the zipper between his teeth and pulled down , he unbuttoned the mans pants with his teeth as well . he pulled the mans boxers down and took the length in this mouth .

" Ah good boy ... a little faster..ah perfect harder " Antonio said gripping the boys brown hair that was one of the differences between him and Alfred . finally when Antonio came he pulled Austin on top of him and undid the boys pants thrusting inside him harshly .

_ meanwhile at Castle Jamestown_

" What do you mean he would come " Queen Eliza yelled

" just that your grace he wouldn't come he said pirates wouldn't come after him "

" Of course they will Samuel my dear we have to go down there and drag him back "

yes my dear " king Samuel said

_ Out side Austins house w/ king and queen _

" Samuel darling do you hear noises coming from inside "

" Yes Eliza i do * Shh sound / whisper * lets go inside but stay quite "

_inside _

Antonio & Austin where laying in the bed the silk red covers draped over them

" You know Austin i am glad Lopez ( Mexico ) told me about you do you want to know why '' Antonio said

" Why Antonio " Austin said he tried to catch his breath from the rough sex he just endured

" Because you'll do anything to make sure your pitiful family and country stays safe from the Spanish Armada"

" Please i beg of you Captain I'll do what ever you want just don't hurt them ''

" I wont i wont but i need you to do one tiny thing for me today "

" And what is that "

" I want you to pack up your stuff you wont be staying here any longer "

" What why "

" Your parents are getting suspicious and my cabin boy Romano told me Gilbert's coming so i want you away from him "

" Yes sir "

As Austin started packing the queen and king looked in the window to see him crying . As he turned around to leave he started limping a little Antonio seeing this walks over and helps him giving him a peck on the cheek .

" we need to go now , with every second Gilbert gets closer " Antonio said

_ Docks _

As the two got on a Spanish pirate ship the king and queen thought it would be a good idea to fallow they already told the guards they would they said they would be back in around a week .

" Austin i would like to finally show you some of my crew you already know Romano , This is the cook Ravis ( Latvia ) , Navigator Edward ( Estonia ) , Doctor Toris ( Lithuania ) , the two people in the crows next our ( i forgot the names of Netherlands & Belgium so Netherlands name is Holland because that use to be its name and Belgium's name is Bella ) Holland and Bella , you no Lopez ( Mexico ) oh and this is my brother Miguel ( Portugal ) "

" Hello everyone "

_ Matthew & Kuma _

" whats wrong Matt-Matt" Kuma said sitting beside him

" Oh nothing its just Alfred is convened that I'm hos long lost brother and i don't know what to believe "

"don't worry to much over it "

" your right i shouldn't "

_Queen & King _

" Oh how can this be happening all of our sons taken away by pirates " Eliza cried she and her husband decided to get off the boat before it took off they were in the castle's garden surrounded by marble statues and roses .

" I don't know Eliza but will get them back you heard that one with Austin he controls the Spanish Armada they are some of the toughest soldier in the entire world . And the English one that has are other sons , He saved Matthew from the French pirates and he promised not to hurt Alfred " Samuel said reassuringly

" Still * sniff sniff cry cry * I WANT MY BABIES BAAAACK those pirates never had any reason to take them . I'm going to England tomorrow to talk to my cousin Queen Victoria the 8th she said she has some news about this Arther Kirkland and i need to no about it "

_ Kirkland's Ship _

" So Alfred are you having a pleasant time here " Matthew said

" Well yes , but i wish i knew how my parents were doing or how my brother Austin is i miss them so much "

" Well I'm not sure but i think the Captain can help with that but right now he's in a meeting with that damn Francis & Antonio a Spanish pirate who had a boy with him that looked like you but this brown hair and that hair that sticks up on you is on the other side "

" Oh no AUSTIN that's my brother Austin your brother too"

_ Meeting still on Kirkland's ship _

" So Why are you here Antonio , Francis ?" Arther said irritatedly

" Because we all have or have had relation with the American Princes correct " Antonio said smirking and chuckling at Francis who ' Humphed

" Well i have Alfred and Matthew but you have there brother Austin I'm guessing " Arther said laughing at Francis who was getting even more pissed

" Yes but as I'm sure you all promised t them that there family and country would stay safe from Pirates yes?"

" Yes '' Both Francis & Arther said confused

" Well there is one threat , Romano told me Gilbert is on his way and hes not happy that we and i quote " took hostage before he could see how awesome they are " "

" He's mad because he hasn't seen Alfred or Austin i know he's seen Matthew plenty of time " Francis said smirking

" Keep it up and I'll let Matthew have another sword your face still isn't healed from the last time you pissed him off "

" SHUT UP ARTHER YOUR SO BLAND AND UGLY HOW HE CAN STAND THIS SHIP IS BEYOND ME HOW WHY This SHIP IS SO GRR DAMN UGLY MAN" Francis yelled at Arthur causing Matthew Kuma and Alfred to run in

" Whats going on here " Alfred said looking a little upset

" Uhh well you um see this meeting was for -" Arther said but was cut off when Austin got off Antonio's lap and yelled " Alfred oh baby brother i missed you so much " and hugged him tightly

" Yes as i was saying this is a meeting about Gilbert , hes a notorious Prussian Pirate and hes pissed that he hasn't seen You or your Brother Austin he has how ever seen Matthew " Arther said looking away

" Wait why would he want to see us " Austin said confused

" Well uh he takes pride by going to every country and raping the Princes but never a Princesses he says it brakes a boy more then a girl " Francis said

" HE TAKES PRIDE IN IT HA AND I DIDN'T EVEN NO I WAS A PRINCE UNTIL A FEW DAYS AGO SO DON'T SAY JUST PRINCES JACKASS YOUR STARTING TO PISS ME OFF " Matthew yelled at the top of his lungs ,Kuma saw that he wasn't a little upset but vary vary vary he could kill some Francis mad so he took Matthew's hand and said " come on Matt you need some air come Alfred ."

" Sure come on Matt lets get you some water " Alfred said taking his bro outside

" Humm surprised he didn't slash your face again " Arther joked

" Oh just shut up douche bag " Francis whined

" Are they always like this " Austin whispered to Antonio taking his seat again

" Yes very much so " Antonio said kissing Austin

" So anyway how are going to deal with this Gilbert is a vary strong man maybe just as powerful as you Arther and we know how strong you are , And Antonio you are strong Mr.I-Have-The-Spanish-Armada-behind-me" Francis said acting like a child

" Oh your just Upset because you come from a weak country " Arther chuckled

" Hey France is not weak "

" Yes it is " Antonio said

" What ever i say its late and we can all meet again tomorrow same time same place "

" Sure i think we all do need some rest " Arther said

Francis was the last out room as but as he headed out he seen Matthew and Kumajiro kissing, as he looked around he saw Arther and Alfred kiss , and he seen Austin and Antonio kiss too this was just terrible it seemed all of his rivals had some one to love he was from the country of love damn it why cant he love or at least find a love .

_ Commodore Ivan , King , in the castle _

" So why did you call me here king Samuel " Ivan said

" it seems all of our sons are kidnapped by pirates i want you to get a crew of soldier/sailors and get them back kill anyone who stands in your way but i want you to capture all of the Captains there is three Captain Kirkland , Captain Francis , and Captain Antonio , i want all three to be brought back here and i want all three of my sons brought back

" Yes sir "

_ The battle _

The First two battles where easy Francis didn't expect to be fighting anyone . But Antonio heard about Francis getting attacked by Commodore Ivan and when he asked Austin who he was and found out it was Alfred's fiance but not by choice he figured out how to have an advantage but was attacked before he could . Now it was Arthur's turn there was a storm ragging over the seas , Lightning clashing and thunder crashing. The gentlemen or Soldiers where fighting with the thuggish crew of pirates and as to be expected Ivan and Arther were fighting the two managed to work them selves up to the top of the sails .

" You know pirate this does me feel good and when the king has you hanged Alfred will be in arms , he may be crying for your death but heh I'll take what i can get i mean there's only one good thing about that boy and it will be having him under me in a bed * creepy evil laughter * . " Ivan smirked

This made Arther mad ,as the two fought harder thunder and lightning getting harder rain coming down hard making it difficult to see . Alfred came out of the cabin to see these two fighting , he had been taking care of Matthew who had gotten sick all of a sudden . This was terrible why was Ivan here he had no reason to be here or so Alfred thought . But suddenly Ivan hit Arther with a good hit making him fall of the wooden frame of the Sail .

" NOO " Alfred yelled rushing over to him " Arther Arther talk to me Arther " Tears rolling down his face Alfred picked up the sword and yelled " Ivan get your ass down here "

" And what do you want my beauty " Ivan said purring

Alfred stabbed him in the stomach and said " I have always hatted you and if Arther doesn't make neither will you now what is your purpose here "

" * cough cough * your parents said for me to round up the pirate Captains that took their sons they also said for me to get your brothers and you "

" i will go but i will only stay long enough to get Arthur some help from the family doctor but i warn you i will finish the job and kill you if he doesn't make it " Tears roiling uncontrollably down his eyes

_ At the castle ( Arthur unconscious on Alfred's bed the doctor patced him up ) _

" Okay he will survive Prince Alfred but you need to give him one of these a day for the next month " Doctor kiku ( japan ) said

" Thank you Kiku " Alfred said " Now mother , Father you seen Arther around 2 weeks ago and he promised he would not hurt me and he hasn't neither has he hurt Matthew . "

" And Mother father Antonio hasn't hurt me the only reason he ' kidnapped me ' ( air quotes) was to make sure that a Prussian Pirate named Gilbert couldn't hurt me he , Arther , and Francis had a meeting a few days ago regarding the matter i stayed with Antonio the whole time as the meeting went on Francis got Matthew really mad so Alfred and Matthew's bodyguard Kumajiro got him out of the meeting room none have hurt us .. Well okay let me restate that Francis has been the only one to hurt one of us and that was Matthew and Arther saved Matthew "" Still my sons pirating is illegal and that's what these men our there all pirates , Kidnapping is also illegal maybe if it had been some one of un-noble blood they would get that ch rage against them but they kidnapped the Princes' , and besides one good deed is not enough to save a man from a life time of sins " King Samuel said strongly

" BUT FATHER I LOVE HIM " both Austin and Alfred yelled at the king

The queen and king just looked in shock at their sons .' love? how can anyone love someone who kidnapped , raped , and well kidnapped them ' both the queen and king thought .

" My sons how how can you love a pirate there mean and uncivilized and nasty" Queen Eliza said glaring at her sons

"Well its not so bad mother i mean Arther saved my life and he cares about me he never takes me for granted the only reason he got that money from you was to get things he needed for his crew he doesn't over work his crew he treats them like family and whens there's no work to be done he will sit down and has a good time with them he may be wanted as a pirate in England but he has nothing against him here his so amazing and well written hes a diamond in the rough hes sweet and strong and know exactly what to say ." Alfred said blushing a little

" And Antonio makes me feel like I'm the only person in the world he is so kind and sweet and romantic he always pulls me out of harms way . When he heard the Gilbert was coming he made me pack so i wouldn't get hurt. Hes strong and handsome and ever so romantic and intellect " Austin said with a day dreamy like stare

" But Alfred your supposed to get married to Commodore Ivan who by the way is still alive " Eliza said

" I never loved him i was only marring him because that's what you said i should do for the country why would anyone marry him hes a jerk he never loved me he only does whats best to get himself the crown and when he hurt Arther i stabbed him i told him if Arther didn't make neither would he "

" Eliza my dear it seems they have made up the minds we shall let them go back to there lover BUT Matthew seeing how we haven't seen you since you were 8 we want you to stay here with us and tell us about your self just for a few days please " Samuel said pleading

" I guess that can be acceptable " Matthew said quietly

" Alfred , Austin just because I'm letting you go off with your lover doesn't mean you have no authority as Princes' you still are the Princes' of America you will become the king's one day and you still have all rights here don't think that you don't Austin you can go to the dungeon and free your beloved Antonio but Francis still gets hung ."

_ Alfred's room _

" OWw oww oww " Arther said trying to sit up

"Hey don't strain your self you open your wound back up " Alfred said moving Arthur's bangs out of his eyes

" you know you look even more beautiful with candle glow around you "

"hehe stop being a tease Arthur and lye down " Alfred said helping Arthur to l back down "

" What happened"

" You and Ivan where in a fight he stabbed you in the stomach and you fell of the wooden frames , oh i just glad your alright " Alfred said hugging him

" huh I'm surprised your parents didn't kill me "

"Me and Austin convinced them that we are better with the men we love, Austin is with Antonio but Francis is still getting hung on the Charges of Piracy Rape and Kidnap what me and Austin got you out of " Alfred said kissing Arther softly on the lips

" Whens the hanging "

"in the morning we are all to be there Austin , Antonio , of course Matt , Me and you we have to be there . now shush get some sleep its late and I'm also going to bed " Alfred said blowing the candle out getting under the covers and putting his head on Arthur's shoulder and his hand on top of Arthur's chest ,both falling asleep quickly . The King Samuel and Queen Eliza closed the door quietly and smiled, Alfred was a good boy would give you the shirt off his back if you needed it he was never spoiled and always kind trying to help everyone in every way possible .

" Darling are you sure about this i mean they are pirates " Samuel said to Eliza

" Yes I'm sure there in love let them be and if something does happen making it to where the pirate is a king then so what it doesn't mean that he'll destroy the country "

" Still I'm not comfortable "

" tell the boys tomorrow before the hanging that i want to talk to them with their lovers the next day "

_Hanging _

The sun was hot beating down on them . Francis stood on the platform as the man read off what all he was charged with . The Queen and King in there thrones , Arther sitting and a chair with Alfred right behind him . Antonio and Austin standing beside them . As the Noose was pulled releasing the door under Francis a sword came out landing below his feet and a gun shot . Everyone turned to see a man with white hair and Blood red colored eyes with a bunch of men behind him . He looked mad no not mad Pissed .

" I really hate this country . you wanna know why there is nothing awesome here at all you take pride by being the most powerful country on the world , well you have nothing to have pride over . But the reasoning I'm here this man shall not die by your gallows his debt is with Davy Jones and he shall die there just like me ."

_ Back in the ship_

" Hey don't hurt your self to much Arther "

" You worry to much Alfred I'm okay"

" Still if you reopen your wound you could die '

" oh my beauty i love you "

" i love you too Arther Kirkland"

as the two kissed softly they some how managed to get to the bed with Arther on top

_ Austin/Antonio _

As the two clung deeply and desperately onto each other

" Now tell me my exotic wonder how did you get me out of a hanging ."

" Well i just told them how kind you are to me and that you would never hurt me because if you would you would have already done so "

" yes vary true you are one of a kind so wild and filled with fire "

_Matthew , Kuma , Eliza and Samuel _

" Oh Matthew it is so wonderful to have you back we thought we would never get you back " Eliza said pouring a cup of tea for everyone

" Tel me Kumajiro how did you come to be my sons bodyguard " Samuel said looking at the white haired man

" Well Captain Kirkland had just came back from Francis' ship and he had a young blond boy with him no younger then 11 and my guess was right well , as anyone would be in a strange place knowing no one he looked like a frightened little puppy . Captain said that he wanted me to make sure the boy wouldn't get hurt . and i asked the Captain why he had the boy was he rand some or something the Captain just said " I saved him from Francis " so i went over the the boy who was now sitting on a crate crying i put my hand on his shoulder and said " its alright no-one going to hurt you here we may look mean but we are nice can you tell me your name " and he said " M-Matthew may i know yours please " i told him '' my name is Kumajiro but you can call me Kuma Captain said i should look out for you to make sure Francis didn't get you is that okay " and when he said yes that was it i have been his body garud ever since "

"well that was nice of you "

_Arther and Alfred

" Alfred "

" yes Arthur "

" i know you didn't want to get married to Ivan but would you like to be married to someone "

" As long as that some one is you "

" you no as a Captain i can marry people and i can marry us all i have to do is drawl up some paper work "

" you would really do that for us "

" of course i would "

" okay i shall marry you Arther i love you "

" Do you Alfred f Jones take me Arther Kirkland as your husband , in sickness and health , for richer or poorer as long as we both shall live "

" i do "

" and i do too "

" Well Alfred from this day forth you are now you are not Alfred Jones but Alfred Kirkland"

_Next Day _

" Arther wake up we still have to talk to my parents today "

" But i don't wanna get up i wanna stay in bed with my beautiful husband "

" Arther i am not "

" well there cant be two can there "

" I guess not but we have to go see my parents "

" we can later for now " Arthur said licking and kissing his husbands face and neck

" Ah...nng...ah ah Arther we ah cant we have ah to ahh go see ah ah" Alfred tried to say but with Arther moving his hands up and down it was impossible

"oh we can go later "

_ Later at castle _

" now be on your best behavior Arthur " Alfred said giving him a chaste kiss on the lips

" i shall i shall my beauty just because i wasn't awake two days ago to be trapped in a dungeon doesn't mean I'm a bad person to be around "

"i know my darling your better then what i first thought and now where married but we need to go in now we are wasting time especially with your little stunt this morning " Alfred said fixing Arthur's new jacket

" Why did i have to get a new coat '' Arther said pulling at the coat it was like a tux but more traditional for the 1700s.

" Because my parents see you as only a pirate but i want them to see you how i see you "

" You see me as a fancy guy ?"

" No i see you as a person who will do anything to make me happy even if it means dealing with a uncomfortable coat . Trust me i know uncomfortable try wearing a corset " Alfred said leaning up and stealing Arthur's lips with his own

" Now come on we need to go in "

Once inside and through out the whole visit the Queen and King saw the Arther in his new outfit and seen that he was trying to be happy for Alfred's sake even though the outfit was killing him .

" You know Arther you didn't have to wear that " Queen Eliza said taking a sip of tea

" I know but Alfred thought it was an appropriate outfit "Arther said looking over and giving Alfred a kiss on the cheek making Alfred laugh a little .

" Appropriate for a formal event maybe but this is just a family meeting seeing how you are family now " Samuel said drinking his coffee

" So Arther tell us when did you first meet our son seeing how you have had to have meet before you whisked him away from us " Eliza said .

" A few years ago maybe you remember an event when Alfred fell off the side of a cliff "

" Yes i remember that he fell right after Ivan proposed to him " Samuel said motioning for the maid to get more coffee

" Yes well after i jumped in and saved him from drowning and got him breathing on the docks he saved me from being hung and i promised myself i would never let anything hurt him " Arther said taking a sip of tea

" Well that is sweet , Alfred you are right he is sweet and kind" Eliza said smiling in an awe form

_On Kirkland's ship _

" Arther a crew member gave this to me to give to you " Alfred said as he walked into the cabin

" OH a letter who's it from " Arther said looking up from the desk

" It says to Arther from Peter " Alfred said handing it to him

" Peter , well its about bloody time i got a message from i got a tome from that git " Arther said opening the letter " Oh shit '' Arthur ran out of the cabin and said " Turn the ship around we need to head to London NOW ! "

" Arther whats wrong who's Peter ?" Alfred said

" Hes my little brother i was the closest to him as brothers and sister my older brothers hardly looked at him so after i became a captain which was when he was real little so i left him in the care of Tino and Berwald a couple that moved into London from Sweden to get away from this crazy Danish guy that kept threatening them . Before Tino and Berwald got custody of Peter i asked my sister Kathleen ( Ireland ) and she said no way is she taking a child on her farm saying he may hurt her sheep and cattle . My brother john (Scotland ) said there's no way he can watch him his country club is more important . And my brother Danial ( wales ) said he didn't have the time to busy with banking . But no they sure took in my other little brothers "

" Well that seems a bit stupid i mean why would they not care for there little brother "

" I don't know and Peter says that Francis and Gilbert has him , And that Tino and Berwald are trapped as well "

" What that terrible , surely we can save Peter and not have to give that bastard my brother"

" I don't know "

_ Peter Kirkland _

" You'll never get away with this " Peter screamed at Francis and Gilbert

" Oh but you'll find we will" Gilbert said chocking the boy while Francis put a cloth over his face

As soon as the boy was passed out and slung over Francis' shoulder the two started talking

" I must thank you for that brilliant lie of getting me out of the gallows " Francis said thanking Gilbert neither had to work for Davy Jones

" Hey one friend to another now let get this brat to the ship so we can kill Kirkland "

" Yeah you get the boy on the ship I'll get the other two "

_ In London _

As Arther searched the house he saw it to be a total disaster the table was flipped and the chairs broken . The living room was no better the couch was flipped and tables broken as well . Peter's bedroom was the worst of all it looked like the twp pirates started here the curtains and sheets and covers and pillows of the bed where cut . All of Peters cloths slung out of the closet all of his toys broken . But what caught both Arther and Alfred's eyes was that there was one piece of paper not destroyed .

" Huh it looks like Peter tried to keep this piece of paper safe " Arther said turning it over to see Peter had drew himself , Arther , Tino ,and Berwald , all sitting down for a picnic .

" Awe that's so sweet , He cares for hos family that's for sure " Alfred said looking at the picture

" Yes but if we don't find him , who knows what those bastards will do to him "

_ Francis' / Gilbert's ship _

" Huh where am i ?" Peter said a he awoke

" Oh finally awake " Gilbert said looking down at the boy

" * gasp* Your that pirate that hurt Tino and Berwald the one that wants to kill my brother '' Peter said in a shocked voice

"hehehe correct my little one , the only problem is that your tied up here on a bed unclothed , do you know what that means " Gilbert said licking the boys cheek

" NO don't please don't "

" oh i don't think you can stop me , you see as a man of the sea i don't get very much action... well unless I'm in Tortuga but that hardly ever happens "

" Please i beg of you don't "

" heh cry all you want Peter "

" Stop NO NO NO "

_ Tino and Berwald 's holding cell... next room_

" Oh no poor Peter i cant stand to hear this he so young " Tino said his arms and legs were tied

" I no my wife i know " Berwald said wanting to put his arms around Tino but his hands and feet were tied even harder then Tino's

As they heard Peters cries for mercy and wanting the pirate to stop they both wished they could kill them selves for not being able to help him . They thought of how Arther might hurt them because they couldn't take care of his brother better .

As they thought the door opened to reveal a blond hair blue eye teenager of whom they didn't know , At first glance they thought he was a pirate but then the boy talked .

" Are you Tino and Berwald ?"

" Yes " Tino said

" Good I'm Prince Alfred and I'm here with Captain Kirkland to get you guys outta here " Alfred said going behind them pulling out a knife and cutting the ropes around there hands and feet .

" Thank you " Tino said rubbing his wrists lightly

" Where is Peter " Alfred said

As Tino started crying he said " The next room with Gilbert "

" Okay i need to get you two to the ship fallow me"

" thank you " Berwald said

In the Next room Gilbert was now fully inside Peter and a hankerchief was overs Peters mouth not enough to make him pass out but enough t quiet him down . As the door swung open Arther came in evil mad eyes set on killing Gilbert .

" Get off my brother now Gilbert , you wanted to fight me that's what your gonna do " Arther said pulling his sword out . Gilbert sighed and got off Arthur's younger brother , but before going over to Arther he bent down and told the boy " I'll be back " stealing the boys first kiss.

As the two fought Alfred came in and untied peter who looked happy , sad and confused .

" who are you ?" Peter asked

" Prince Alfred , I'm also married to your brother , now come on we have got to get you out of here " Alfred said picking the boy up and putting him across his shoulder . Only to be stopped before he got out of the room .

" Not so fast Alfred " oh no it was Ivan

" Ivan what are you doing here ?" Alfred growled

" Oh its simple my dear , i am here to get you back and with your prince charming Arther busy their is no one who can stop me "

" Your not getting me not let me through " Alfred said pushing past Ivan

But Ivan grabbed his arm sending him down to the ground with a loud thud , sending Peter down as well .

" get off me " Alfred yelled

" Heh Never " Ivan said trying to kiss him only to get punched in the stomach

" I said get off "

" You know your a whiny little bitch , why cant you learn your place and marry me " Ivan pouted and yelled

" Because I'm already married " Alfred yelled punching him in the face

" My dear your not married your only dating this pirate "

" You know as i am a captain i can preform marriages and i married me and Alfred because that's what he wanted" Kirkland said straighting his shirt Gilbert was dead on the floor just feet away and now Ivan was being held up from the ground by Kirkland .

" Your starting to piss me off , cant you tell you've lost , Alfred made his decision by him self no one told he had to choose me and if he didn't he could have left a long time ago " Kirkland said punching Ivan off the ship and helping Alfred up .

" Now Peter lets get you fixed up " Arther said picking him up and taking him to the ship .

_ later that night in the captains room _

" Arthur my dear are you alright " Alfred said taking a seat on the bed looking at his husband who sat at his desk

" Well no I'm not , you know Ivan will be back and your not safe "

" Trust me I'm safe enough " Alfred said getting up and walking over to his husband putting the older man hand to his face kissing it , " Besides i have to protect you too "

ewww


End file.
